Un dolor sincero One shot
by My hope dead
Summary: Bella sufre por el engaño de Edward. Una situación que la hace irse, un dolor insoportable por su abandono. ¿Sería capaz de olvidarle completamente? Una pequeña carta destinada para él. One shot. Advertencias: AU. Algo de Ooc.


**Rated:** K+  
><strong>Idioma:<strong> Spanish.  
><strong>Genero:<strong> Drama.  
><strong>Personajes:<strong>Bella/Edward.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> AU/Ooc.

**Summary:**  
>El dolor de Bella es insoportable ante el engaño de Edward. Ella enfurecida, y hundida en sus pensamientos, decide hacer una carta para él. Pensando en desaparecer de sus vidas<p>

**Disclaimer:** Twilight ni sus personajes, me pertenecen. Son de Sthepanie Meyer, solo la trama de la historia es mía...

…

Un dolor sincero.

El disparo clavado en el fondo de mi corazón, me impedía respirar. Me hacía trizas; me incomodaba y hacía que mi mirada estuviera fría y desolada. Mi mirada estaba clavada en la ventana de mi pequeña habitación, pensado en que realmente era estúpida por caer en su juego. ¿Qué pudo haber visto _él, _en alguien como _yo_?

No podía soportarlo, el torbellino de emociones dentro de mí impedía que el grito desgarrador de mi alma fuera escuchado.

_La traición, era un juego bastante peligroso…_

Enfurecida conmigo misma, y aun así, acobardándome, me aleje de la ventana y me senté en mi pequeño escritorio hecho de madera color caoba. Tome un lápiz y una hoja. Y así comencé a despedirme de lo que alguna vez fueron hermosos momentos, destruidos por la avaricia y el engaño.

_Querido Edward: _

_Realmente no sé cómo caí en tus juegos, yo…una chica realmente madura para su edad, ¿Cómo fue que no lo vi? Ahora, por tu culpa; por tus juegos y tus mentiras, mi corazón ahora es sólo una máquina que palpita, bombeando sangre a un corazón abatido. _

_¿Cómo no me di cuenta que te habías fijado en ella? ¿Y tú por qué no me dijiste nada? _

_Así paso el tiempo luego de tu traición, yo hundiéndome en mi miseria y en mis reproches, y tú, disfrutando con ella. Con la que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga Tanya, y con la que te encontré __ese día __en la cama. No grité, no llore, ni te diste cuenta de mi existencia. Y cómo cualquier sombra, desaparecí del lugar, y ahora, desaparece para siempre de tu vida._

_¿Tienes ideas de cuan fisurado has dejado mi corazón? _

_Y gracias a esa discusión, fue que mi cuenta de tu engaño. Fue lo mejor, ahora no puedo hacerme a la idea de seguir contigo, simplemente me causa repulsión. Alice y Rose me lo advirtieron, que eras un mujeriego. Qué te habían visto con una chica, y que esa chica era Tanya. _

_Y yo las ignoraba, ya que te amaba y era imposible que mi mejor amiga me hiciera eso. _

_El frío se hizo parte de mi sistema, mi muralla se alzó fuerte e impenetrable, me protegió como se supone tú deberías haberlo hecho, y nunca lo hiciste. Luego de tu encuentro con ella, llegaste a mi casa. Y yo te miraba imperturbable con mis ojos rojos por el llanto. Entraste, y volvimos a discutir. _

-¿En dónde estabas? – _Te pregunte fríamente. _

-¿A qué se debe este…interrogatorio Bella? –_Te fijaste mejor en mí._ - ¿Has estado llorando?

-Tan sólo, responde. Edward. – _Te pedí. _

-Estaba con Emmet y Jasper. – _Mentiste. Y eso fue una puñalada más para mí. _

-Ya no pasamos juntos tanto tiempo…-

-Es tú culpa. –_Respondiste._- Tú ya no me dedicas suficientemente tiempo Bella, siempre en tu propio mundo, en tus lecturas, en tus fantasías.

_Yo sólo hice silencio. Y me trague todo. _

_Así siguieron pasando más desplantes de tu parte, y yo soporté todo en silencio. ¿Irónico, no? Incluso ahora lo sigo haciendo, ya que no tengo las ganas ni quiero dedicarte el tiempo para entregarte esta carta personalmente. Todo el tiempo estuve sola, a pesar de que Alice y Rose te discriminaban tu comportamiento, nunca se alejaron de ti. Cuando mis padres biológicos murieron, se sintió muy parecido a lo que me sucede ahora. Me imagino tu reacción, increíble que la que fue tu novia por un año, nunca te contara eso, ¿No? _

_Te encargaste de destruirme. Cuando yo a ti sólo te di amor. No sé si me encontraré a más como tú, pero ya sé a qué abstenerme, y encontrar a alguien que realmente valga la pena. _

_¿Debes sentirte feliz, no?_

_A pesar de todo, te doy las gracias por el tiempo que duro este engaño, fue hermoso. Pero todo lo hermoso tiene su fin. _

_A tu familia, le agradezco mucho que me hayan acogido temporalmente como una Cullen. Ese nunca fue mi sitio, pero igualmente, gracias. _

_Me despido sinceramente con mucho dolor de ti, para no volver a recordarte, a ti ni a los que están a tu alrededor._

**_La que alguna vez te amo:_**

**_Isabella Marie Swan._**

Firme la carta con las manos temblándome, unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

_Tranquila Bella, respira, tú solo respira._

Tome la carta y la guarde en un sobre guardado en uno de los cajones del escritorio, y comencé a guardar mis cosas. Mi ropa, mis libros, mi laptop, en medio de tanto desastre, apareció el álbum que _él_ me regalo en uno de nuestros aniversarios, lo tome en mis manos, acariciando suavemente la cubierta de terciopelo negra.

_"¿Sí tome la decisión de dejarlo…."_

Lo tire en el cubo de la basura que se encontraba en un rincón de mi habitación.

"…_por qué duele tanto aún?..." _

Termine de guardar mis cosas en la pequeña maleta negra, me acomode un poco mis jeans negros y mi camisa manga larga azul oscura, pegada a mi figura. Saque una pequeña sombra azul, y me pinte los párpados con ella suavemente, luego, me coloque un poco de brillo color frambuesa en los labios.

Una vez lista, tome mi maleta y guarde la carta en ella, baje a despedirme de mis padres adoptivos, Renee y Charlie Swan, quienes estaban sentados en el pequeño sillón al frente del televisor, abrazos. Los vi, e inmediatamente supe, que los extrañaría más que a mi vida.

Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia, y me lancé a sus brazos, en donde fui recibida cálidamente. Les di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, sintiendo el pesar en mi corazón al pensar que tendría que venir a visitarlos, y no estarían todo el tiempo conmigo.

-Tú sabes lo que haces, mi niña…- Dijo mi madre tiernamente.

-Siempre has sido una viejita mental para la edad real que tienes. – Apuntó mi padre.

_Pero yo sabía que les dolía mi partida, y no pude evitar entristecerme. _

_-_Los amo con todo mi corazón, ¿Lo saben, no? – Pregunte angustiada y como una niña pequeñita.

-Lo sabemos amor, claro que lo sabemos…- Respondió mi madre.

Me separe de ellos y tome las llaves de la camioneta, les di una última sonrisa y me encamine a la puerta.

-Y Bella…cuando quieras, me dices cuando me des permiso para castrarlo….- Rió malvadamente mi padre, mirándome con cariño.

Solté una pequeña carcajada. Esos eran mis padres.

-Con o sin mi permiso, sé que te vengaras, Charlie Swan. –

Les di un último abrazo y me subí a mi camioneta, encendiéndola. Ellos movían sus manos de un lado para el otro, despidiéndose, mientras la camioneta encendía ruidosamente. Y así comencé el viaje a la casa de los Cullens, camino a dejar la carta de la que mis padres no conocían su existencia.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, decido llamar a Alice. Debía asegurarme que recibiría la carta. Marqué su número en mi teléfono, mientras iba manejando. Al tercer repique, contesto.

-Alice, me iré de Forks. – No salude, ni espere a que hablara, sólo di la noticia de mi partida.- No soporto el aire de Forks, pero antes, debo entregarte una carta que hice para _él._ – Mi voz se quebró un poco, pero nada que no pudiera mantener estable.

-_Bella…oh, dios…perdóname…perdóname, por favor, no te vayas…-_

Frene estrepitosamente y aparque al lado de la vía.

Era él.

¿Qué hacía él con el teléfono de Alice?

-Vete al infierno. – Conteste llorosa.

-_Bella, yo n…- _Corte la llamada. No soportaba escuchar su voz, no _quería _escucharlo.

A los segundos, mi teléfono volvió a repicar. El mismo número de Alice.

Conteste.

-_¡Bella! _–La voz chillona de Alice traspaso mis oídos. - _¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Cuándo lo decidiste? ¿Por qué? _

-Eso. Me voy. Lo decidí hoy. Y el por qué, te lo sabes perfectamente… -

-_Bella…por favor…- _

-No, Alice…me duele, por favor, me está doliendo…-

-_…lo entiendo…espero seas feliz Bella, sólo...sólo…cuídate, y no hagas una bobería, ¿Sí? – _Sollozó. Y la imagine con sus ojos verdes inundados en lágrimas, y su carita haciendo un doloroso puchero.

_A veces el dolor es necesario…_

_-¡Por tú culpa Bella se va, idiota!_ – Escuche el gritó de Emmet.

-_¿Bella? Bella por favor, no te vayas…-_ Otra vez él…

-Alice, ¿Pusiste el altavoz? – Pregunte con enojo.

-_Sí, Bella. Esme me pidió que lo pusiera…-_ Me respondió.

-_Bella…hija, no tienes que irte_…- La voz suave de Esme me envolvió. Pero no, ya no podía.

-Lo siento…-Comencé a decir. – _Señora Cullen,_ mi decisión es irrevocable. – Casi me dan arcadas por llamar a Esme de esa manera. Pero era necesario.

Y así comenzó una acalorada discusión, mientras yo volvía a encender la camioneta, dispuesta a entregar la carta. Pero por lo visto, no podría dársela a Alice en sus manos. Ya estaba llegando, y aún la discusión seguía…

-_¡Eres una mierda, Edward!- _

_-¡Nadie puede reemplazar a Bella, ¿Me oyes? ¡Nadie! – _

_-Esperen, chicos, ¿Qué es ese sonido? _–

Debía apresurarme. Colgué la llamada y rogando porque mi torpeza no hiciera acto de aparición, hice una pequeña carrera a la puerta de los Cullen, dejando la carta ahí, mientras escuchaba sus pasos apresurados.

Corrí hacía la camioneta y me monte al vuelo. No pasaron más de dos segundos en los que arranque, cuando escuche sus gritos.

-¡BELLA!-

El dolor era insoportable, realmente insoportable. Necesitaba estar lejos de ellos.

_Y las lágrimas continuaron cayendo por mis mejillas durante mucho tiempo…pero pasaría. Todo pasaría…_

**_…_**

**_Hace tiempo pidieron una continuación que relatara cómo reacciono Edward al recibir la carta. _**

**_No sé si aún lo lean, o sí aún quieran saber su reacción._**

**EDITADO. 07/07/2013**


End file.
